La Vie En Noir
by Sev's Egyptian
Summary: What if Hogwarts allowed a transfer student in? How different would things have been for our Potion's Master? Set in the Marauder's Era after Sev's 5th year. SevxOC with some very OC and lovable Slytherins.
1. French in England, oh dear

Disclaimer: Hey! these are you spazzy authors of the Clarence Clearwater Documentaries (Easter Eggs from said story are throughout this story =^.^= soooo happy hunting!) As always, we own nothing ;_; *A/N: if i actually owned Snape, do you think i'd be here writing stories about him?* My friend and i decided to write a story this time, not just a parody so read, review, and DON'T RUN WITH SCISSORS WHILE DRUNK!! You could kill your voice over and have to get a new one. We will be updating the Clearwater Series soon, so hold one to your patience n.n we have Remus and Sirius coming up.

* * *

Chapter 1

The first years began filing into the Great Hall for the sorting ceremony that was about to commence, that every student had gone through. It was the beginning of Severus Snape's sixth year, an entire season since his fight with Lily thus ending their long friendship. Even though it had been months since their fight, the wound of the lost companionship still cut fresh in Severus.

However, one thing stood out in the crowd of firsties. Towering above the abnormally short first years was a vision of beauty, or in Severus' eyes, a snobbish prude. The pale-skinned, Aryan girl must have been at least sixteen and yet she was in line to be sorted with the younglings.

"First I would like to welcome you all to a new year at Hogwarts; secondly as you may have noticed we have a new guest to be sorted along with the first years. Aurelie Lafayette is a transfer student from a wizarding school in France, Beaux-Batons. Please be welcoming and courteous to her for the remainder of her stay." Dumbledore announced as the Great Hall grew silent. "And now let us begin the sorting."

The sorting went smoothly, as long and uneventful as usual until the name "Lafayette, Aurelie" was called. Immediately as she began walking down the aisle, all the male heads began to turn in her direction.

"RAVENCLAW!"

Aurelie took off the ragged sorting hat, tossing a long lock of white-blond hair over her shoulder, recapturing the attention of the boys.

Severus glanced over at his friend, Lucius sitting next to him who happened to be ogling over the French student.

"Aren't you betrothed to Narcissa Black?" Severus asked incredulously.

"I may have my own work of art, but an artist can always appreciate other works from afar." Lucius replied nonchalantly.

An angry huff came from his betrothed's direction.

"What I meant to say was that my original is a da Vinci while all others are Monet."

Severus sighed, "Bloody Casanova…"

Severus watched out of the corner of his eye as the new student made her way towards the Ravenclaw table, walking down his aisle. She brushed the lusty leers of the male populous off with a disgusted sneer, not noticing Narcissa's outstretched foot in her path.

Aurelie yelped, stumbling over the foot, and falling backwards right into Severus' lap.

Lucius smirked, "See Severus, I told you girls would be throwing themselves over you."

Aurelie blushed and stammered, "I am sorry, I was not meaning to be in your lap… you have very pretty eyes."

Severus quirked his eye-brow, "Perhaps you should get to your own table and learn how to walk correctly on the way there."

Aurelie quickly got up and fled to the Ravenclaw table, flushing with embarrassment, noticing that her seat was actually directly behind Severus and Lucius.

Lucius gaped at his friend, "Why the hell did you do that, you idiot!? You literally had a very attractive woman fall on top of you; do you realize how many men would _kill_ to be your place?"

Severus felt as though someone were watching him, boring a hole into his back; he turned around slowly only to see Aurelie's bright blue eyes staring at him and quickly averting her eyes to her plate as soon as he made eye contact with her.

On the other side of the Great Hall, at the Gryffindor Table, James and Sirius were watching Aurelie pick at her food, occasionally glancing behind her at the Slytherin Table. "I wonder who she keeps staring at."

Sirius looked at James incredulously, "Are you serious? She's probably staring at Snivilus; he most likely traumatized her when she fell into his lap, poor thing."

"She sure is beautiful…"

"Don't look now, but I think Lily is looking a little jealous at the new object of your affection."

"Huh? Oh ok." James replied blankly.

Sirius, Remus, and Peter exchanged dumbstruck looks as James basically ignored the girl who he had been pining after for years.

As dinner came to a close, Dumbledore announced the proceedings for heading towards the dorms, and the students began to file out.

As Severus began to walk down the stairs towards the dungeons he once again felt a pair of eyes on him. He stopped, turning around to see Aurelie watching him from the foot of the steps. He stared back at her flabbergasted until finally she turned away giggling, catching up with the other Ravenclaws.

"I think you have a stalker, Severus." Lucius chuckled.

Severus groaned, shaking his head and walking towards the common room and up to his dormitory for the night. At least he had Potions to look forward to the following morning.


	2. Stalker?

Disclaimer: yeah yeah, we own nothing *slips on beggars cloak* "Alms for the poor? Alms for the poor!"

* * *

"Bonjour!"

An overly-happy voice chirped from behind Severus just as he was sitting down next to Lucius at the Slytherin Table. He turned around to see his "stalker" as Lucius had dubbed her, smiling at him. Suddenly she grabbed his shoulders, kissing the air next to his cheeks and plopped down beside him, ignoring the stunned looks.

"I did not meet you yesterday properly. My name is Aurelie Lafayette, and you?" She asked.

Severus, being too stunned to form a coherent sentence simply stared in silence. Lucius took the initiative to introduce them both to her.

"This is Severus Snape, and I, my dear, am Lucius Malfoy."

"It is a pleasure to be meeting you, Monsieur uh… how you say Luscious?" She said uncertainly as the Slytherin Table erupted in laughter.

"Um actually it's Lucius, but you can call me that anytime you like, sweetheart."

Narcissa sauntered over, draping herself over Lucius, "I'm Narcissa Black, Lucius' fiancée."

Aurelie smiled, leaning in close to Narcissa and whispering, "Does Severus have a little friend?"

"What?"

"A uh… girl friend?"

"Oh! No, he doesn't." Narcissa answered, a bit surprised.

Aurelie sighed in relief, "Merci."

"Well I have to get to Potions!" Severus said, standing up abruptly.

Aurelie stood up too, "I will go with you. It is my first class, also."

Snape groaned, walking as fast as possible down to the dungeons to Potions class, hoping to lose the creepy frenchy in the crowds. Unfortunately she managed to keep up with him and ended up taking the seat next to him in Potions class, leaning in to him quite too close for his personal comfort.

Severus' eye twitched, "Why are you leaning so close to me? You have your own text book, you should use it."

"Oh…well, I cannot read the English too well, and was hoping that you could be reading it to me while I look over your shoulder at ze words, and…how you say, follow along?"

"No, it's not my problem you can't read!" Severus snapped.

"Please?" Aurelie pleaded, gazing at him with wide, begging eyes.

Snape groaned, "Fine, just not so close!" He said, pushing the book closer to her so she wouldn't have to lean in so close and began to read the instructions for the potion on the board.

Aurelie leaned closer, nuzzling his shoulder. "You know, your voice, she is so dark and silky, like the blackest velvet."

"…Thank you? But, why is my voice a she?"

Aurelie blushed, "I do not speak English so well…"

Slughorn entered and greeted the class, thus ending their conversation as it was now time for class. Slughorn frowned as he caught sight of James and Sirius partnering up.

He shook his head, "Not this year, not again; we don't need another tragedy in Potions class. Sirius, you partner with Snape, Miss Lafayette, you partner up with James."

Aurelie frowned, but collected her books and headed to the seat next to Potter.

Sirius' face fell at the prospect of working with Snivilus for an entire year. He glanced over at James, disappointed. James, however, did not seem too heart broken and simply said, "Sorry mate," nudging him out of the seat to allow Aurelie to sit down.

As the lesson began, James ignored Slughorn's instructions and immediately began talking to Aurelie.

"So what's your favorite color, beautiful?" James inquired.

"Black…" Aurelie sighed, staring dreamily at Severus.

"What's your favorite animal?"

"Snape… I-I mean snake!" She stammered, her cheeks bright red.

Aurelie ignored James' advances and continued to gaze longingly at Severus, prompting several glares from James in Severus' direction.

"James, I know that it's hard for you, but you need to actually do your work in this class."

James gazed lazily back up to Slughorn, "Come on Professor, I thought we were friends, cut me a little slack here."

"Be as that may, both you and your partner need to stop staring at your fellow students and work on your potion to turn in for a grade."

Aurelie blushed, snapped her gaze from Severus' back, and quickly began working on her potion, mortified for being caught staring at her recent infatuation.

Severus fumed silently as he worked on the potion, giving frequent glares to his partner who was doing absolutely nothing. Suddenly, something on the other side of his room caught his eye. Aurelie, despite the fact that she couldn't read 'ze English,' was diligently working on her potion and by the looks of it, not screwing up.

Slughorn was walking up and down the aisles, watching the students and making sure they were working. As Slughorn approached, Sirius suddenly grabbed a bezoar and was about to throw it into the cauldron to make it look like he was working, when suddenly the ingredient was knocked from his hand by a knife.

"Just try and add an ingredient to _my_ potion, Black, and see what happens; either lose the ingredient-adding impulses you suddenly have, or lose your hand."

Sirius glared at Snape and sneered, "I'd watch your greasy mouth if I were you Snivilus, you never know what _accidents_ might find you in a lone hallway."

Sirius watched as his partner added the final ingredients to the potion, and stirred it counter-clockwise. "Hey Snivilus, you're doing the potion wrong! According to the book, you need to add a different ingredient and stir it _clock-wise_ you greasy git!"

Severus ignored his antagonist's jeers, bottled his finished potion, and handed it to Slughorn as he was making his rounds again.

"Hmmm, perfect as usual Mr. Snape, I do believe you and Mr. Black are done with class early, perhaps you should get started on your homework early."

Sirius immediately took a seat between James and Aurelie, giving James an angry, what-was-that-about look.

"How could you just abandon me with that psycho like that, Prongs, I thought we were friends?! Friends don't leave friends with people who attempt to kill them, Prongs!"

Aurelie glared at Sirius, "I hardly think he was to be trying to kill you."

"He came at me with a knife, and he hates me for no reason, I think that practically constitutes as an attempted murder!"

"Perhaps he was playing."

Sirius and James exchanged looks.

"Why is she defending him?" James whispered, too quietly for Aurelie to hear.

"I don't know." Sirius whispered back, "Maybe he gave her a Love Potion."

James raised an eyebrow, "It would make sense. He's the best in Potions class."

"And that's why she keeps ignoring you and defending him! We have to tell someone; man, we are such geniuses!"

"Yes, we are." James nodded, "But who do we tell…?"

"We'll need evidence first…" Sirius mused.

"I've got it! We should sneak into the Slytherin Common Room and snoop through Snivilus' things for evidence."

"Great idea!"

"If you do sneak into Severus' room," Aurelie said suddenly, "can you get me one of his underwears?"

Both Sirius and James' eyebrows twitched.

"Yeah… we'll get right on that…."

"Merci beaucoup! Ah, I see that Severus is leaving ze class, I shall go, good luck to you both!" Aurelie skipped off after Severus who was hurrying out of Potions class, but was stopped by Slughorn on her way out the door.

"Excuse me, Miss Lafayette, why are you leaving class without handing in your potion?"

"Oh, Monsieur Potter has it and shall be turning it in."

"Well, right then, could I bother you for a moment before you leave to your next class? How would you like to join my special potions club that's meeting later today after dinner in the Great Hall?"

Aurelie pondered the notion for a second, "Could I bring a friend to ze club?"

"Of course, of course! Now, be here in this classroom after dinner tonight; I look forward to your visit!"

"Merci, and I shall be here."

With that, Aurelie pranced down the hall after Severus, intent on inviting him to the special potions club meeting.

"Severus, would you like to go to a meeting of special potions with me?" She asked.

"What are you talking about?"

"Monsieur Slughorn has invited me to his meeting of special potions. You want to come with?"

"Fine," Severus sighed.


	3. Of Cat Fights and Slytherins

Disclaimer: still owning nothing *lawyer knocks on door* "Miss Sev's Egyptian Goddess, we have a few question regarding the sudden disappearance of one, Severus Snape"

A/n: Ummmmm..... yeah, this may take a while *picks up baseball bat* So yeah, read and review while i take care of this problem!

* * *

Aurelie skipped down the hall, dragging Severus along the hall. She came to a halt in front of the Potions classroom where Slughorn was waiting.

"Good evening, Miss Lafayette." Slughorn greeted, "I thought you said you were going to bring a friend?"

"I did," Aurelie chirped. "I brought Severus."

"That's… great…" Slughorn said half-heartedly.

Aurelie giggled, dragging Severus into the room where a dozen or so students were sitting and chatting amongst themselves.

Aurelie looked around, "Where are the cauldrons, I thought this was a potions club. Are we not making ze potions?"

Severus shook his head, "This is the Slug Club." He sighed. "It's this stupid little club where all these annoying little students from rich families all meet and Slughorn gets to suck up to them in hopes of gaining some kind of recognition."

"So we are not making ze potions?"

"No."

Aurelie pouted, "Then why did he invite me, I am not rich that I am known of."

Severus sneered, "Because you're a pretty little naïve new girl in school and he's nothing but a dirty, old man."

"So you think that I am pretty?"

"I didn't say… never mind, let's just get this over with and maybe get some free food out of it," Severus hissed.

Aurelie giggled, and let Severus drag her over to the snack table where a few students were loitering. As they were serving themselves, an angry red-head made her way over to them, silently fuming the whole way.

"What are you doing in here, Severus, I thought only people who mattered were allowed in."

"Who are you," Aurelie frowned, "And why do you insult Severus in this way?"

"How much did he _pay_ you to come here with him?"

"Why would he pay me?" asked Aurelie. "And I brought him with me, not ze other way around."

"Please try not to make this anymore unbearable than it already is…" Severus grumbled.

Lily ignored him, "I didn't even think Severus had the money to pay for his own 'escort.' His family barely has enough money to pay for clean underwear."

"I was not aware that it is a tradition in England to be a bitch." Aurelie snapped.

"What did you call me?" Lily hissed as she slapped Aurelie in the face.

Aurelie growled and leapt at Lily, tackling her to the floor. Everyone at the meeting crowded around the two angry females fighting. Before too much damage could be done to either, Slughorn and Severus had managed to pull apart the girls.

"What are you two thinking?" Slughorn hissed.

Aurelie glared at Lily, "I did nothing, she accused me of being a harlot and insulted Severus."

"Well she called me a bitch!" Lily growled, attempting to escape Slughorn's grasp.

Severus sighed. This was going to be a long night.

In the Slytherin dungeons…

"Ouch! You stepped on my foot!" Sirius hissed.

"Sorry." James whispered back, adjusting the invisibility cloak so it covered both of them completely.

"How long do you think it'll be 'til a Slytherin goes in?"

"I don't know. But one had better come before Snivilus gets back from his little date."

"Shut up Padfoot, someone's coming!"

James and Sirius immediately quieted down and moved out from in front of the door and prepared to dash in, making room for the Slytherin approaching. Bellatrix and Narcissa entered the Slytherin common room, followed closely by James and Sirius.

A few other Slytherins were sitting around the fireplace and luckily none of them seemed to notice the two Gryffindors sneaking past. The two silently climbed the staircase to what they hoped was the boys dormitory. They opened the door a crack, peeking in to see if anyone was there before entering.

"So what are we looking for?" Sirius asked.

"Anything to do with Love Potions, stupid." James said as he began rummaging through the contents of a trunk.

"Prongs, shouldn't we start with the one that looks like Snape's?"

James shrugged, "While we're here we might as well go through the others."

"Good point."

After a 'thorough' search and the pocketing of several chocolate frogs, they finally arrived at Severus' old, beat-up trunk. They opened the trunk and began going through its contents.

James began flipping through an old Potions' book he'd found in the trunk, reading a few of the random scribbles inside.

"Hey, I think he makes his own spells!" He said.

"Really?" Sirius asked, raising his eyebrows in surprise. "Didn't think he was bright enough. Try one."

"Uh ok… Sectumsempra!"

There was a flash of purple light and a bed post was cut clean in half as if by an invisible knife, falling right on Sirius' foot.

"Ow!" Sirius yelped. "Watch where you're pointing that thing!"

"Sorry." James snickered.

Sirius glowered, raised his wand and yelled, "Sectumsempra!" ripping a bed curtain, which fell on James.

"Hey, you can't do that!"

Sirius snickered and shrugged, "All's fair in love and war, Prongs."

After about ten more minutes of wild spell flinging, the Slytherin boys' dormitory was in complete disarray, with beds and wall hangings barely still standing. Chunks of wood and stone were scattered across the floor in the ruins of the room, as a reminder or the 'war' that took place only minutes before.

James and Sirius paused for a moment, breathless from the dodging and spell casting.

Sirius looked around the demolished dorm.

"We're screwed."

"Yes, you are."

The two Gryffindors whirled around to find a somewhat pissed Lucius Malfoy standing behind them.

"Shit."

"You're in deep shit indeed; let's see what my fellow housemates think of your little… 'escapades.'"

Lucius grabbed both miscreants by the back of their shirts and tossed them down the stairs where they landed in the center of the common room.

"Well what have we here?" Bellatrix sniggered.

"So that's what was causing all that noise."

The Slytherins began to crowd around them, wands raised, nasty grins stretched across their faces.

"Now, now, my dear friends," Lucius sneered. "I think we should be _good_ Samaritans here. It seems as thought two baby Gryffindor chicks have wandered away from their nests into our snake den and lost their feathers; we should… help them get _better_ and return home… relatively unharmed."

Sirius and James exchanged concerned looks.

"You're absolutely right, dear." Narcissa cooed. "We _should_ help them…"

Lucius grinned, waving his wand and a bucket of honey appeared over the 'chicks' heads. A moment later the bucket emptied its' contents on the two and several pillows exploded over them, covering them in feathers.

"Now don't they look better?" Bellatrix sneered.

A chorus of chipper giggles and yes's greeted her in response.

"Now let's send these two little chickies back home." Lucius sniggered, once again brandishing his wand.

A moment later the two feathered Gryffindors found themselves being kicked straight out of the common room, into the corridor at a surprised Severus' feet.

Severus opened his mouth to say something, but shook his head instead. "I'm not even going to ask…"

He walked past them and into the common room to a group of Slytherins laughing their heads off.

Lucius, still smiling, came up to Severus and wrapped an arm around his shoulder, "Severus, my friend, I fear that your bed and most of your belongings may have had a turn for the worse."

"What do you mean, Lucius…?"

"What I mean is, our dorms are completely destroyed, as well as most of our belongings!" Lucius replied happily.

"Then why are you so damn happy?! You _know_ I don't have the money to replace any of those things!"

"Well, now not only does it give us an excuse to buy you new clothes, but, those two idiots will get _months_ of detention, plus a nice lesson in humiliation with those pretty little feathers attached to them."

Severus opened his mouth to argue, but decided against it, as he probably wouldn't be able to change Lucius' mind. "What were they doing in here anyways?"

"No clue! But who cares!" Lucius laughed, "By the way, I think they discovered your Potions book. It's completely intact, the room isn't, but the book's fine; by the way, when were you planning on sharing those fun little spells with us?"

"I wasn't even sure they worked…" Severus admitted, "I had been trying to figure out a good place to try out a new one, Sectumsempra, but I couldn't think of a good place since it's pretty… err… destructive."

"Well, I have good news. I think they tried it out for you in our dorm."

Severus groaned. "I haven't quite worked out a counter curse for it yet since I hadn't been able to test it."

Lucius' face fell, "In that case, we should probably get Dumbledore… Until then we can always room with the girls!" he grinned.

"Not even in Severus' dreams, Lucius." Bellatrix snarled.

"Well where are we supposed to sleep?"

"Not my problem."

"It is if we decide to take over your dorm!"

"Lucius, you and your little friends will sleep in the common room, and you will like it!" Narcissa hissed.

Rebastian snickered, making a horse whipping motion behind Lucius' back, causing another round of laughter from the rest of the Slytherin males.

Lucius sighed, "I'll go find some blankets…"

In the Hallway near the Gryffindor entrance…

Sirius and James trudged up the final step and arrived in front of the Fat Lady portrait, hoping that no one would be awake to witness their humiliating defeat by the Slytherins.

"You know Prongs….we never did get the love potions or love potion evidence."

James smacked his head against the brick wall.


End file.
